


u + me = us

by katiesaygo



Series: tumblr ask meme/prompt fills [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alternate Canon, F/F, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira isn’t really sure why she’s the one Erica asked for help catching up on the months of school material she’d missed while she and Boyd were gone, but she <em>was</em> sure that their study sessions were beginning to feel a lot more like study dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	u + me = us

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: erica/kira + "can i kiss you?"  
> alternate canon where boyd and erica aren't captured by the alpha pack

Kira isn’t really sure why she’s the one Erica asked for help catching up on the months of school material she’d missed while she and Boyd were gone, but she _was_ sure that their study sessions were beginning to feel a lot more like study dates.

And Kira was definitely starting to wish that they were study girlfriends instead of just study buddies.

In the days since realizing this, the hours the two of them spent together in Kira’s room were a lot more stressful than they used to be.

Especially on days like today where Erica decided to sit pressed up right against her on the bed.

“So, you know, let me know if you have any questions or whatever, uh- like usual,” Kira said as she reached over the side of the bed to pull her own homework out her backpack, cringing at how awkward she sounded.

When she straightened back up, Erica seemed to be waiting for her.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, her lips split in a wide grin.

Kira feels her soul leave her body.

“I—um, that’s, uh...” she stumbles over a few more attempts at sentences before getting out a stilted, “Right now?”

Erica laughs, and Kira relaxes, feels her soul float back to her.

“I can definitely kiss you later, if you’d prefer,” Erica teases.

But Kira quickly shakes her head, is already dancing her fingers over Erica’s jaw and leaning in. “Let’s do both,” she says, right before their lips meet and she feels Erica’s pull up into a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song U + Me =Us from the movie 2gether


End file.
